Oh que he hecho: Señores Potter-Vane
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Harry Potter desperto con una resaca en una cama que no era la suya, solamente recordaba que se encontraba en un bar bebiendo unos tragos después de su rompimiento con Ginny. Cuando una estupenda morena se le acerco y le empezo a hablar. Mientras que le hablaba a la mujer, le hecho un liquido al trago de Harry, ella era...Romilda Vane
1. Señor y Señora Potter

_Los personajes no son míos. pertenecen a JK ROWLING. ESTA HISTORIA ORIGINALMETE ESCRITA POR MI EN POTTERFICS_

_Tres Años Después_

Habían pasado tres años desde que Voldemort fue destruido, Ron y Hermione estaban saliendo mientras que Harry y Ginny estaban terminando de nuevo la razón es que ya casi no se veían el en el ministerio de magia y ella con su equipo de quiddichts

Un día en la mañana

En una habitación de Hotel, se ve a Harry Potter dormido en una cama con una mujer de cabello negro y abundante, los dos muy abrazados y con una sonrisa

La noche anterior el se encontraba en un bar de mala calidad de brujos estaba muy borracho, una mujer se le acerco y se pusieron a conversar, ella le hecho un liquido al trago de Harry, mientras que este no se daba cuenta al beber su trago minutos después Harry se acerco a la mujer y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente

Harry cancelo lo que había bebido, la mujer la agarro del brazo y los dos desaparecieron en la noche

Harry Potter comenzó a despertar, abrió poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama ni en su habitación, recordaba que había bebido mucho la noche anterior y que una mujer se le acerco y después que...

Se encontraba sin camisa, así que decidió levantarse la sabana blanca que lo cubrió y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, se dio vuelta y al lado de el había una mujer hermosa de cabello negro abundante al principio no la reconoció pero después mirándola bien la pudo reconocer era Romilda Vane

Que es lo que había hecho borracho se acostado con Romilda Vane Y tuvo sexo con ella, la recuerda muy bien en la escuela ella lo quiso hechizar con filtros de amor

Que he hecho - se decía Harry, se sentó en la confusión. se paso las manos por la cabeza, cuando un anillo quedó atrapado en su pelo. Se vio las manos.

Durante la noche se había casado con Romilda, le vio las manos a ella y era verdad también tenia un anillo era el esposo de Romilda Vane, ella se comenzó a despertar al ver a Harry sonrió

buenos días, amado esposo - dijo ella, besando a Harry en los labios. Harry se separo de ella enseguida

Romilda...basta que hemos hecho - pregunto el

nos casamos, claro - respondió ella

si, ya lo se pero como - pregunto Harry

te encontré en un bar, tu estabas muy triste diciendo que Weasley y tu han terminado por que ella amaba mas su carrera de quiddichts que a ti

Horas antes en el Bar

me dejo por el quiddichts, le interesa mas su carrera que yo - dijo el muy borracho y triste

pobre Harry - decía ella acercándose mas a el, en eso le hecho un liquido entraño al trago - yo dejaría todo por estar contigo, me casaría contigo, criaría a nuestros hijos y envejeceriamos juntos - dijo ella, mientras Harry se tomaba su trago, al terminar el trago los dos se miraron

cásate conmigo - dijo Harry y ella sin pensarlo dos veces dijo

si Harry, me caso contigo - dijo ella avalansandose sobre Harry y besándolo apasionadamente, el paga la cuenta, Romilda lo toma del brazo y desaparecen en la noche

En la actual

los dos siguen en la cama

no puede ser... dijo el

es verdad y después no eso nos fuimos a casar a las vegas aquí en estados unidos - dijo ella

ya no estamos en Londres, entonces - dijo el

si - respondió ella

Harry se paso las manos por la cara, ahora ellos dos eran Señor y Señora Potter

**Continuara...**


	2. El Plan de Romilda

Habian pasado exactamente tres años desde que la guerra acabo, desde que ella no lo veía, sabia por lo que habia escuchado que le estaba llendo bien y que seguía con la pelirroja Weasley hermana de su mejor amigo Ron

Harry trabaja en el ministerio, mientras que ella después de terminar Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechiceria se había retirado del mundo de la magia, aunque a veces iba al callejon Diagon...ahora era enfermera en un hospital muggle

Haces unos pocos días unas viejas amigas digamoles las Patil le contaron lo que había pasado con Harry y Ginnny. Después de tanto tiempo ella volvia hacer feliz Harry y Weasley habian terminando y ella se iba a proponer que esta vez fuera para siempre, así que durante varíos días lo estuve siguiendo y se entero de que iba a un bar de mala clase, se había dado cuenta que Harry salia del Bar en malas condiciones así ella planeo todo...

Es de Noche

En un viejo departamento de Londres, Romilda se arreglaba para salir y hacer sus sueños realidad mediante su plan

Horas Después...

Callejon Knockturn

Romilda camina por las calles hasta llegar al bar, entra y toda la gente se queda callada, ella los mira y vuelven hablar, ve Harry se nota que esta borracho se acerca a el calmadamente teniendo en mente todo lo que tiene que hacer

Se sienta en una silla en la mesa de el

Hola - dice ella

Hola - le responde el - Harry agacho la cabeza, la volvió a levantar y se le quedo mirando - nos conocemos, me parece que tu y yo...nos conocemos - dijo el, ella se sonrojo

Claro querido que nos conocemos, soy Romilda Vane - respondio ella - nos conocimos en Hogwarts hace un par de años

Romi...así te recuerdo que haces aquí en un bar como este - pregunta el tratando de estar enfocado en lo que decía

Iba hacia donde una amiga, pero al usar los polvo flu llegue al callejon knockturn por error, comenze a caminar cuando te vi por la ventana y me acer a ti - dijo ella, Harry rio un poco - de que te riez Harry - pregunto ella

Que a mi me paso eso, pero hace mucho tiempo - le respondió el, añorando esos años

Y tu que haces aquí, que te paso - pregunto ella

Es Ginny, ella y yo terminamos - respondió el

Por que - pregunto Romilda

me dejo por el quiddichts, le intera mas su carrera que yo - dijo el muy borracho y poniendose triste

pobre Harry - decía ella acercandose mas a el, en eso le hecho un liquido entraño al trago - yo dejaria todo por estar contigo, me casaria contigo, criaria a nuestros hijos y envejeseriamos juntos - dijo ella, mientras Harry se tomaba su trago, al terminar el trago los dos se miraron

casate conmigo - dijo Harry y ella sin pensarlo dos veces dijo

si Harry, me caso contigo - dijo ella avalanzandose sobre Harry y besandolo apasionadamente, el paga la cuenta, Romilda lo toma del brazo y desaparecen en la noche

Estados Unidos, Las Vegas

Se ve a Harry y a Romilda ante un hombre que los esta casando

tu... - dijo el deteniendose para leer la tarjeta - Harry Potter, aceptas a esta mujer como tu amada esposa

si, acepto con mucho gusto - dijo el, casi besando a Romilda

tu, a ver - dijo el hombre otra vez leyendo la tarjeta - Romilda Vane, aceptas a este hombre como tu amado esposo

si, claro que acepto - respondió ella

por el poder se me a otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dice el hombre y Harry besa a Romilda, la toma en brazos y salen de la capilla

ahora los siguientes - dice el hombre

En un hermoso Hotel, en la habitación de los recién casados

Harry entra con Romilda en brazos, la acuesta en la cama y la comienza a besar apasionadamente

no sabes cuanto soñe con esto, Harry - dijo ella

ahora te voy hacer el sueño realidad - le dijo el a ella, los dos se comenzaron a besar, acariciar y desnudar

Al otro día

Ella se comenzo a despertar al ver a Harry sonrió

buenos días, amado esposo - dijo ella, besando a Harry en los labios. Harry se separo de ella enseguida

Romilda...basta que hemos hecho - pregunto el

nos casamos, claro - respondio ella

si, ya lo se pero como - pregunto Harry

te encontre en un bar, tu estabas muy triste diciendo que Weasley y tu habian terminado por que ella amaba mas su carrera de quiddichts que a ti

no puede ser... dijo el

es verdad y después no eso nos fuimos a casar a las vegas aquí en estados unidos - dijo ella

ya no estamos en londres, entonces - dijo el

si - respondio ella

Harry se paso las manos por la cara, ahora ellos dos eran Señor y Señora Potter


End file.
